virus3v1lexefandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki Ryota
"... What?" : ''- Hibiki Ryota'' Information Name: '''Hibiki Ryota '''Age: '''17 '''Class: '''Mage '''Team: Rebels Height: '''5'4" '''Weapons: '''Frostbite (Katana) '''Likes: '''Cake, Making Friends (secretly), Friends '''Dislikes: '''The Virus, Noth Knowing What to Do, Being Dominated '''Strengths: '''Ranged Magic, Sheer Strength, Fairly Agile '''Weaknesses: ' '''People he used to know, Too Naive, Slightly Headstrong '''Skill: '''Veil of the Light: A golden aura emits from Hibiki and envlelops the surroundings. It acts as a barrier, shielding the ones he hold dear as well as healing them. Waves of holy energy fend off the enemies when this skill is first released. Personality Hibiki's usually quiet and withdrawn, and not trusting of others. However, he can warm up to someone, and they'll find that he's very friendly, and will do anyhting to protect the ones that he holds dear to him. History Hibiki was born with strong magical powers. This caused many people to seek him, and he was kidnapped by scientists. These scientists were somewhat mad at trying to "purify" the world, and artificially enhanced Hibiki's magic to its peak. They infused him with something they called "Veil of the Light", a strong defensive power that is able to purge all evil within a given range. One day, the scientists that had captured him turned careless, and Hibiki managed to get out. He tried to go back to his home, only to find his parents horrified. Hibiki was resented by his own parents, because of his immense power. His was called a monster by them, and no one was friendly to him at all. Later, he was kicked out of the house. His parents feared that he would destroy them. They didn't accept him, and kicked him out. Hibiki was captured by some people almost immediately afterwards. They used him for various things, and treated him very badly. This caused him to draw himself inward. One day, he finally broke, and massacred them, causing even more people to view him as a monster. However, the Rikisent Army took him in. There, he made freinds, and stayed. When he was 14, the virus reached Riksent City, and corrupted many. The Rikisent Guardians were working endlessly to try and protect others. But the virus had reached the army as well; it had reached one of their strongest and most prominent members. The infected commander attacked his own teammates, corrupting some, while killing others. Teammates clashed against one another, trying desperately to fight their way through a whole legion of viruses. He was ordered along with other young members to escape. Led by Katio Silvers, they managed to breakthrough and escape to somewhere safe. Later, he was traveling and was passing by Sylia City, and decided to drop in on Katio and see how he was doing. To his dismay, he found that Katio had been mortally injured, and couldn't fight anymore. He sent katio back to where the remaining Rikisent Rebels had gathered, and decided to fight out Katio's legacy for him. Relationships *'DE04' - Fellow rebel and boyfriend. *'Katio Silvers' - Fellow Rikisent Guardian. Had a brotherly relationship with him. *'Remilia Alstro' - Fellow rebel and friend. *'Makoto Ryusaki''' - Fellow rebel and friend. Makoto often uses Hibiki's credit card. *'Kenji Nishimura' - Fellow rebel and friend. He, Hibiki, and Deo are best bros. *'Sachiyo Murasaki' - Fellow rebel and friend. Considers her very much like a sister. *'Chorlite Shatter' - Helped her out before. *'Ayazaka Seishin' - Rebel commander. He's talked to her a few times. Trivia *He's quite blunt about things. *He's real naive, so may ask some odd questions unknowingly. *He's not that bright. *He has a fairly short temper. *His magic is quite unique. *He's been kissed by two guys. Deo and Hibi.png|Hibiki and DE04 smiling. Deo and Hibi 2.png|DE04 and Hibiki. Height Difference.png|Hibiki's height compared to Makoto and Kenji. hibiki being hugged.png|Hibiki being hugged by Remi. Hibiki Unleashed.png|Hibiki releasing a spell. Hibiki's Magic.png|Hibiki casting his magic. Hibiki.png|Hibiki Ryota Date.png|Deo and Hibiki stalking Sachi and Kenji's date. Hibiki Headshot Color.png|Hibiki headshot drawn by Lunamageice Category:Rebels Category:Non-canon Category:RPG